diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Terminator
X-Terminator was a robot that debuted in Series 1 and competed in every subsequent Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles series. Despite being a successful machine in the real competition, this X-Terminator is one of the worst performing robots in the Diotoir's Wacky Rumble competition. Robot History Series 1 X-Terminator fought Dantomkia, King B Remix and The Steel Avenger. King B Remix shot out and rammed X-Terminator so hard that it was almost toppled, Dantomkia then came in to flip King B, while inadvertently flipping X-Terminator. As X-Terminator got back onto its feet, it decided to axe Dantomkia causing some minor damage as Steel Avenger tackled King B Remix only for all three robots to start attack Dantomkia. As the battle progresses, Dantomkia flips X-Terminator over but is attacked by both King B and Steel Avenger who is flipped as a result. X-Terminator assaults Dantomkia, hitting it with the axe before attacking King B with the axe. Dantomkia is attacked by all fronts and responds by flipping X-Terminator over again, before flipping King B and holding Steel Avenger with the flipper. Steel Avenger hammers a very weak X-Terminator only for the two robots to be hit by a washing machine from the drop zone, which was the final blow for X-Terminator. Extreme 1 X-Terminator fought in the Sumo and did poorly. Here, Shunt immediately rammed X-Terminator, got underneath and pushed it out straight away, coming last. Next X-Terminator fought in the Allstars, in the first battle it was against Dantomkia, Bigger Brother and Thor. Bigger Brother and X-Terminator pins Thor allowing the two to try and attack Thor but Thor was quick to get away allowing the other three to attack one another. Dantomkia flips Bigger Brother but not over as Thor axed X-Terminator while on the floor flipper. Before the floor flipper flipped Thor and X-Terminator they were both rammed by Dantomkia, Bigger Brother instead was flipped. Bigger Brother gains revenge by flipping Dantomkia before going after X-Terminator and flipping them on their back. After Dantomkia is defeated, Thor and X-Terminator gang up on Bigger Brother, destroying Bigger Brother. X-Terminator first head to head was against Stinger. Stinger and X-Terminator charge at one another with X-Terminator hammering away at Stinger and ramming them into the side wall. X-Terminator gets its axe over Stinger as Stinger reverses and toppling both of them over. Stinger is pursued by X-Terminator who heavily damages Stinger while Stinger thwacks X-Terminator but causes little damage and is slammed into the pit release. Stinger runs away with X-Terminator following suit and hammering away. Stinger eventually drives towards the pit but manages to avoid certain death while X-Terminator drives into the pit accidentally. Next X-Terminator fought Behemoth. The two machines smash into each other with Behemoth getting the upper hand almost immediately and ends up flipping them while X-Terminator flails its axe. Behemoth chucks X-Terminator across the arena before very quickly flipping X-Terminator out of the arena. In the last Head to head X-Terminator fought Thor again. Thor quickly rammed X-Terminator only for the two axe bots to get caught by one another's wedges. Thor, however, got control and wedged underneath eventually axing away at X-terminator causing heavy damage to the underbelly. Thor rams X-Terminator to the edge of the side wall before finally killing X-Terminator. X-Terminator also participated in the Weapons Match, Axe Attack, against Thor, again, TMHWK and Bonk!. At first all robots merely circle one another until Thor broke the dance and smashed the axe arm of TMHWK with Bonk! entering the melee as well. Thor tips TMHWK on its side and proceeds to slam it into the arena, axing away at the bottom pannel. Bonk! manages to slam X-Terminator into the side wall and shunted it on its back. Thor left TMHWK and headed for Bonk! and X-Terminator but TMHWK came in from behind and began to attack Thor in retaliation, however Thor got underneath again and hammered the bottom again. Bonk! and X-Terminator were caught in an head to head axe battle with X-Terminator pushing Bonk! backwards. TMHWK is flipped by the floor flipper after being put on there by Thor, who themselves had intercepted Bonk! and X-Terminator flipping the two upwards and hitting them with the hammer. Thor concentrates its main attacks on X-Terminator all while Bonk! pushed Thor into X-Terminator, with TMHWK hitting Bonk! As all four robots axed one another. As Thor manages to topple TMHWK, Bonk! slams into X-Terminator who was slammed into Thor, eventually pitting both robots. Series 2 Returning in Series 2, X-Terminator fought against returning Eric, grand finalist TR2 and newcomers Killertron. X-Terminator and Eric attempted a pincer movement on TR2 but this failed as Eric inadvertently flipped X-Terminator over. TR2 flips X-Terminator over as Killertron comes in from behind and thwacks TR2. TR2 continued to flip X-Terminator over and over again and eventually into the corner, before inevitably flipping X-Terminator out of the arena. X-Terminator also appeared in the King of the Hill. Results Wins/Losses Sumo and King of the Hill results do not count *Wins: 1 *Losses: 6 Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Allstars Category:Weapon Match Competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots from Herefordshire Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors